


The Fury of a Merchant

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Character Bashing, GFY, Gen, Morally Grey Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being dismissed.





	The Fury of a Merchant

There was nothing on the face of the Earth that built fury in Tony that being dismissed when a legitimate threat was still out there. So Tony did what he did best, he planned and executed his mission.

He warned Rhodney that despite what SHIELD was saying, when has anyone given up after the first attempt at conquering anything. Also, if the little guy beat the giant, how many more came to test against them. Rhodney said he would work with the Military and after two weeks, there was some silent communications between Stark Industries and the Military again. 

Tony made sure Pepper knew, and warned her as well, that no one stops after one try. She had begun putting out feelers with other countries to see if they would be willing to go into defense talks. 

As this was going on, SHIELD was trying to get the Avengers into his tower. Since they weren’t even trying to be subtle, Tony held a press conference. Walking on stage, for all of the world to see, Tony showed the world his recordings from the suit that SHIELD tried to confiscate. As such, the people were on Tony’s side when the leaks appeared stating that Tony was trying to milk the attention. 

He made sure to never mention the other Avengers by name, as they have shown that they did not want to be held accountable by the public. When asked why he only used code-names or the group name, Tony hid a smile. 

“SHIELD did an evaluation when I was suffering from Heavy Metal Poisoning, and as such said I was not a good fit for the Avengers. They wish to keep me as a consultant, but considering they are the ones shoving their head in the sand at the thought of another threat does not instill any confidence in me.” His voice was blasé, but he saw a few eyes sharpen.

“Why only as a Consultant?” Tony wanted to cackle at the question, SHIELD would rue the day they dismissed Tony Stark for being overly dramatic.

“They said I was a narcissist who would never work well with others. Also, that I was using the Iron Man armor to stroke my own ego.”

Silence filled the room and all of a sudden it was like a damn burst. Questions were shouted, cameras were clicking, and people were on the phone trying to find anything they could about SHIELD.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, please calm down. I have already advised SHIELD that I will not be consulting for them, and that does mean that the Avengers will not be staying at any Stark Industries or any of my personal properties free of charge.”

More shouts and phone calls were being made. There were laws that prevented people from housing any type of unit in their home, and the fact that SHIELD was going to smash that law to pieces put a burr under everyone’s saddle. 

“Ladies, Gentlemen! Please calm down or I will have to stop this press conference.” It took a moment, but the room quieted. “Thank you. I understand your fury at this; however, I am working with various countries and our own military to be prepared. Once we have made a committee to begin the process, we will ensure that the people of the world are notified. No more of this shadow hunting to try and keep threats contained. All of you are smart individuals. You do not need to be fed a lie when the truth will help you move forward.

“As such, Stark Industries will be opening its doors for more people to be employed. We want everyone to be ready, and to do that, we will need your help. Thank you for your time, Ladies and Gentlemen.”

With that he walked off the stage to more shouts and camera clicks. His fury was banked temporarily, but he knew that it would not take much to kindle it again. As it was, he had people to hire, and work to do as Iron Man. Perhaps he would speak with Adrian Killian and Maya Hansen. They mentioned a way to help people with limb loss. 

Spotting the Avengers surrounded by reports outside of Stark Industries, once he was back at the tower, made him smile. Seeing the anger in the eyes of Natasha made his own fury appear. He would make sure the Little Spider knew that his fury would burn her the next time she tried anything.


End file.
